The present invention relates to truck accessories and, more particularly, to a wheel rim polishing tool.
Currently, it is a very time consuming and laborious process to polish tractor trailer wheel rims. It usually entails hours of polishing by hand or using a drill adapted with a polishing head. The only other method currently available entails spending time and money at a metal specialty shop where they remove the tires in order to polish the wheel rims.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device for simplifying the wheel rim polishing process while reducing polishing time and keeping polishing costs under control.